Rotary internal combustion engines have been available for many years. One of these early engines is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,307,282 wherein a rotary engine with a lobed rotor is housed within a casing having a fluid transmission device activated by the rotation of the rotor. U.S. Pat. No. 2,175,265 also discloses a rotary engine with a lobed rotor operating within a housing to drive a central rotating shaft. While such engines may have performed satisfactorily, they also required a number of parts, which made them costly to operate, maintain and to produce.